How They Wanted It
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: They were tangled up underneath the covers loving each other and thats how they wanted it. Elle x Claire


It was pouring down with rain, thunder could be heard bouncing off walls and roofs and lightning was visible in the distance. Claire Bennet wrapped her already drenched jacket tighter arounder her small frame. It was a good thing that her bag was a water proof sports bag. She had only just stepped off the buss just after 9 pm on a friday night although where the bus stopped, it was still several blocks from where she really wanted to be. Luckily for her, her parents had gone away for their anniversary for a week and Lyle went to a friends house for their birthday. They were supposed to be going to an amusement park all day tomorrow so Claire was safe from getting busted by her father. Fortunately for her, her mother knew about Elle and had helped Claire get away from her father several times to be with Elle.

Within at least ten minutes, Claire reached her destination. Walking out of a back alley she used all the time, she stopped before crossing the road. In front of her was the Local Costa Verde Motel. It was a dingy looking place with letters missing from the neon signs, but the rooms were nice, the heaters worked and everything was clean. Looking to the motel's parking lot, she couldn't see the car of the person she was meeting there. Thunder sounded over head as Claire ran to the building and went to the receptionist who grumpily gave her the key. And then the teen began climbing the stairs to the appropriate room. Walking all the way down to the end of the balcony corridor, Claire unlocked the door to room 201.

The heater was off and Claire was freezing so, kicking off her shoes she turned it on and made her way into the bathroom for a quick warm shower. After scalding herself several time, healing over and was feeling a lot warmer, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. Obviously she hadn't heard the door open while she was in the shower. Laying on the bed in a nice fitting white tank and baggy track pants smiling was Elle Bishop. Claire's 'enemy'.

"Hey," said Claire, rummaging through her bag.

"Hey, yourself. Did you have a shower without me?" asked Elle, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you were supposed to be here before me," reasoned Claire as she slipped on her own short shorts and singlet top making sure that Elle was watching. Relaxing on the bed next to Elle, a hand began to play with Claires damp hair.

While Elle was playing with Claire's hair, the younger blonde trailed her fingers up Elle's thigh through the material and recieved a gentle moan. Rolling onto her stomach onto Elle's legs, Claire pushed her hands up under her lovers top, grazing the skin that the material hid from her. Smirking, Elle knew what Claire was doing. They did this everytime. It's how they liked it and the way they wanted it. Simple touches from each other and the occasional spark was what set them off. Pushing herself up, Claire felt Elle slide under her waiting for their first kiss of the night. Lowering herself onto Elle, Claire thought it was better having her laying on you than West crushing you, she pushed some stray strands of hair from Elle's neck and began to press her lips softly the the girls neck, recieving another moan. Elle was giving Claire small zaps along her back and ribs, without any intention of hurting her.

Pushing her fingers through Claire's hair, Elle rolled them over smiling playfully. Dragging her nails up the inside of Claire's thighs, she recieved a delicious moan from the girl underneath her as the tips of her fingers dipped themselves under the short shorts that were covering Claire. Right now they had all the time in the world, or at least until Claire had to be home, but they still had yet to do it, even though they had met like this at least twenty times by now. They had both agreed that they would, when the Company had gone down. That was nearly a month ago. Since they agreed on that, Elle had been giving them information regularly, really wanting to be with Claire.

"You know you kill me everytime you do that right," said Claire, her voice slightly hitching in her throat as Elle applied some pressure to her hand. She smiled at the irony of the comment.

"Well, at least I'm phyiscally killing. I kinda like playing with you," explained Elle, taking Claire in a passionate kiss. Claire knew that when she said 'playing' she really meant being with. It was only because of her Company upbringing that she believe people were her toys, seeing as she got to 'play with them'. Pushing Elle gently to the side, Claire rolled over her and stepped up to the windows, peering out before closing them while arms snaked their way around her waist. She turned in Elle's arms, reaching for the light switch before pushing the older girl to the bed and climbing on top of her. Clothes were strewn out to the floor and ends of the bed. They were tangled up underneath the covers loving each other and thats how they wanted it.


End file.
